


Acquainted

by ReadAtYourOwnRisk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hook-Up, Mature readers only, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadAtYourOwnRisk/pseuds/ReadAtYourOwnRisk
Summary: You wake up and find a dangerously sexy man in your bed before you recalled what happened that lead you to that point. Will you be able to think clearly without biting your lips and rubbing your legs together as you remember that hot, steamy night?





	Acquainted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. You're probably wondering why I've written this type of content for this particular character in the One Piece series. My answer is why not? There aren't enough X Drake fics around, so I thought why not write something that I want to read and, hopefully, others want to read. I've got more ideas up my sleeve, but that'll take some time before I update them. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this piece ;)

Eyes crinkled from the sunlight beaming on her face. She moaned softly as she buried herself in the pillow, wishing the sun to turn off for Pete's sake. She remembered keeping the blinds closed yesterday, and she can't recall ever opening them for any reason. They were usually closed most of the time, well actually all the time since she wasn't a morning person. Did her roommate crash into her room again? She'll have to talk some sense into her for stepping into her private space without permission.

That bitch… She cursed bitterly as she pulled the sheets up to her chin, but cursed again when she felt a terrible headache, almost like a migraine throbbing in her skull. Could it be a hangover, she thought. Unsure with a groan, she pressed further into her pillow to soothe the aching feeling away. Good thing her roommate was a med school student because she'll be needing her home remedies for a hangover later.

As she curled her legs in, she felt a little cold and drafty in her bed. That was no surprise, she enjoyed sleeping nude, so why should that be a concern? She grunted from the sun’s rays hitting her in the eyes and rolled to lay on her other side.

“..?” She begrudgingly lifted her eyelids when she bumped into something. She blinked a couple of times to clear up the blurriness and squinted at whatever was next to her. She thought at first her best friend was sleeping next to her, maybe because of a sleepover, but she felt a lot bigger, and heavier, and… muscly.

Blinking once more, she shot her eyes open. This was not her friend.

She decked him up and down and stopped on his face. Her mind flashed her back to the night before. She was at the bar. Had one or two drinks, nothing else. And then she came home… with a mate. Her eyes widened as her memory became foggy.

Lip biting… hands groping… clothes ripping… hair pulling… flesh marking… deep breathing… dirty whispering… lewd screaming…

Her face burned red as she remembered everything that led up to where she was, and who she spent the night with. She drew her attention away from the man by dipping her head down, too incredibly shy and embarrassed to look at him any longer, but she couldn't help but give him another glance. To be honest, he was unbelievably charming up this close.

He lightly snored as his bare shoulders rose and sank from each breath, his gentle eyes closed proving that he was in a slumberous state of peace. His messy, but silky brownish-red hair looked pleasing to run her hands through, and from what she remembered, this style suited him a lot better, like a lot better. He was lying on his front with the sheets blanketing mid-way up his back, and his arms nestled beneath the pillow, directly under his head. Gazing at him in awe, she felt the sudden urge to touch one of his biceps.

But she paused when she heard him groan. His eyebrows furrowed as his lips pulled a frown, probably because of the morning light from the blinds she still can't recall opening them. With a husky sigh, he turned his head away and dropped back onto the pillow. She had her breath held the entire moment until she exhaled silently, relieved that he didn't wake up. She wasn't ready to say “hi” or “good morning” or any other casual greeting. As of right now, she needed a place to think.

Placing her feet on the floor, she carefully stood up from her bed and tiptoed to the bathroom. Along the way, she picked up the discarded razorback shirt and panties from the floor and searched for her phone, which she found lying next to her shoulder bag at the front of her bed. Her door closed with a soft click. She pressed her ear on the door if she picked up any movement or slight noises. When she heard nothing, she sighed in relief.

Her hands wiped off the fatigue from her eyes as she stepped towards the sink. She blinked a few times in front of the mirror and then squinted at her reflection. Her eyebrows raised at the tangled mess of hair sitting on her head, but she snorted with a smile. She looked like she indeed had a damn good night sleep last night. But her laughter ran short when she noticed something on her neck.

She mouthed “what the…” at a seemingly dark spot sitting on her neck, but it wasn't just one spot she found. She had a trail of them imprinted on her, starting from her jawline all the way down to her chest. Both eyebrows sprang up in disbelief, her mouth gaping at the reflection.

“Oh my god…” She thought she would lose her breath at the work the man in her bed did. And she remembered herself saying those words, but in high vocals. A sharp tingle ran down her spine when the explicit memories from last night came back to her. It was so intense and mind-numbing, she thought she could stop the flashbacks by shutting her eyes, but her face didn't resist blushing. She never screamed so loud in her life.

She hesitantly glanced at the door while shrinking her head between her shoulders, the redness covering her heat-filled cheeks. Despite how incredibly gushed she felt, she pulled a small smile as she stared at the floor. There were also times when he showed her that he can be gentle too, and that blew her over the rooftops.

Still smiling, she sat on the toilet and checked the time on her cellphone. It was almost ten in the morning. Luckily today was her day off from work, so no needless panicking. She hummed at the number of notifications she received. Her roommate sent over a few texts saying that she spent the night at a friend's place if she realized her absence. She didn't even realize until now. That saved her the embarrassment from happening. If her roommate had stayed home, she wouldn't be able to speak to her or look at her again. This meant that she cannot find out about this, not today.

But at the same time, she wanted to gossip to someone, which she hardly ever does. Her heart thumped when she thought of the sleeping mass of muscle in her bed. Shaking her head away from her thoughts, she looked back down at her phone again.

She received other texts from her best friend she hung out with at the bar. Things like…

“Get it, girl! XD”

“I'm so proud of you! You just hit the jackpot!”

“text me when you're home with your man ;)”

“Tell me everything! I gotta know!”

She chuckled with an eye roll as she read the rest of the texts. Her friend must be dying to hear the details of the story.

Finished with checking her other notifications of emails and social media updates, she closed out of her phone. Her eyes wandered to the door again as she pressed her mouth together. Then her cheeks turned red. She wondered what to do afterward. She'd never done this before, bringing a guy home was never her skill.

Maybe she should shoot her friend a text for advice, but as her fingers froze over the keyboard, she bit her bottom lip. She traced back to last night as she tapped her phone to her giggly smile. Everything that happened, those hot steamy moments, flooded her head one after another. Just thinking about it made her knees rub against each other like she was reliving it all over again.

Glancing back at the door, she made a soft laugh. That man… Diez Drake… knew how to please a woman… in all the right spots…

******

**10 hours earlier**

"Can I kiss you?" Drake asked gently. Her eyes rounded for a second before she slowly dropped her head to face the ground, ultimately too shy to look up at him. He tried to look under, but she sunk her head even lower to hide what appeared to be a deep blush across her cheeks.

"Yes…" She whispered, adding a nod. Seconds later, she felt a warm touch to her cheek as he placed his hand on her face and brought her to look at him, his green eyes gazing deep into hers as he bent down. She parted her lips and her eyelids nearly fell to a close, ready for him to steal a kiss.

He was mere centimeters away, mouth partially open, but he was awestruck with the facial state she was in. He enjoyed watching her flushed and listening to her breathe unsteadily. His jaw tightened as he tried to hold in his urges, preventing himself from jumping head first too fast. He definitely didn't want to scare her or drive her away because of the nature he possessed for times like these.

Her hands clenched to stop them from shaking. She tried to control her breathing and relax her shoulders, but the moment felt so intimate she couldn't think straight. Her mind begged him to kiss her because she couldn't stand it any longer. This whole night, she wanted so desperately to kiss him. Please do it…

His throat swallowed. He counted in his head, starting at one… he closed his eyes… then two… slowly closed the gap and finally pressed his lips on hers.

Three…

A wave washed over her body, releasing everything she held onto as it descended all the way down. She stood on her tiptoes and leaned into the kiss as Drake brushed his fingers through her hair. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her against him, her hands shooting up out of reflex, but dropping them slowly, one on his chest and the other on his left arm.

Tilting his head to the side, he kissed her hard. She shivered when she felt his tongue trace her lip. She scrunched his jacket sleeves as she slowly opened her mouth, but taken aback with a gasp as he brushed his wet organ inside. The faintest moan escaped from her mouth as the kiss became hotter. She began to feel weak in the knees, as in at any moment she'll collapse, but luckily he held her close, and tight.  

“Mm… Drake, wait,” she murmured, nearly distracted with the way he sucked her bottom lip before cutting off the kiss, finally regaining her breath.

“What is it?” He asked, steadily breathing as well.

“I…” Her voice trailed off as she dipped down, slightly nervous to say what she’d been wanting to suggest. “I’d like to take this upstairs… please.”

That remark made him pause briefly. He sighed with a grin, glad that she wanted this as much as he did. Patting her on the head, he said, “Okay.” He then placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

She inserted her key in the doorknob and twisted the lock to open. Stepping inside, with him following, she put her key back in her shoulder bag as he closed the door shut and locked it when she asked. She grabbed his hand and silently led him to the stairs. Once they reached the top, her excitement blew the roof. She spun around, grabbed him by the collar and stole his lips.

The bedroom was down the hallway, just a few feet away, and they jumped right into the action. They intimately shared hungry kisses as their hands ran all over each other, too impatient and bothered to wait any longer. Drake, out of lustful aggression, pushed her against a wall. She yelped from the sudden impact on her back but changed to an amused moan as she embraced him in her arms.

“This way,” she whispered mid-kiss before tugging him to her room. They walked in perfect sync down the hall. Her hand smacked the wall in search of the door handle until she found it and forced the door open.

As they entered, Drake kicked the door shut behind them. Her dresser with a stand-up mirror shook promptly along with her picture frames, hygienic products, and jewelry, but she didn't pay any mind to them at all. She was busy unbuttoning his dress shirt while running her fingers on his chest and nipping his lips, increasing his drive the more she teased him. Once she reached the last button, he assisted in removing his shirt by slipping it off his shoulders and pulling his arms out of the sleeves. He then advanced her to the edge of the bed until she hit the back of her legs.

Her shoulder bag dropped to the floor next to their feet, her cell phone falling out as things became more frisky between them. She had her arms raised up for him to tug her razorback shirt off before he discarded them elsewhere and move onto her shorts. It took him longer to pull the button free because she kept distracting him with lip bites, but he returned them with some of his own, earning soft giggles.

She gasped in desire as Drake sunk hot kisses onto her neck. His hands jerked her shorts down to her knees. Growling from having a hard time removing them, he nudged her to sit on the bed, and he successfully slid them off in one pull. She chuckled as he lowered her down on her back, his knees digging in the bed between her legs. As he placed his hands on either side of her, he leaned in for another kiss, a sweet and sensually slow kiss.

She rested one of her arms on his shoulder and tangled her fingers in his silky hair while the other arm snaked around his torso. She felt him exhale warm air out of his nose like he was sighing in content. He then deepened the kiss, dropping down on both elbows to mash against her body, but holding most of his weight. A soft moan slipped out of her mouth and he swallowed it. Her hands gripped his hair when he sucked her lips hard and hot, causing her to flush intensely.

“I want you… [Y/N]…” He rasped, wrapping his lips around hers again. When she heard him say that, she formed a genuine grin as she kissed him back. Breaking away, he looked down at her body, starting from her breasts, to her stomach, and to her panties before he smirked.

“What?” She asked him, running her hand on his cheek. She smirked as well. “Like what you're seeing?”

He glanced at her eyes, smirk still intact, and gave her a sweet kiss. “You look so sexy right now,” he whispered before he lowered down to her ear. “And I can't wait to find all of your sweet spots.”

She shivered at the deep tone of his voice, shocked but also a bit excited, her eyes rounded as the expression. She then trembled in response to a kiss he placed on her neck. In the meantime, he ran his fingers on her waist, to her rib cage, and up to her breast. She made a small whimper as he squeezed the underside.

Her whimpering became panting. Her back arched as he hungrily sucked on her neck, confirming to himself that he found a spot. He stuck his fingers underneath the wire of her bra and grasped her mound as her voice gasped out of air. But that wasn't enough. He wanted to hear her make even louder noises.

He tasted her earlobe in a quick nip before he trailed kisses on her jaw, while he sneaked his hands behind her. She drew lines on his biceps with her nails, gradually falling into a sweet bliss as she unconsciously rubbed her leg on his side. Her bra came loose and Drake pulled the clip ends and slid them off her. He gave her a departing peck on the lips and descended to her exposed chest, kissing the valley between her breasts before he began his ministrations on them.

As soon as he wrapped his lips around her erect nipple, she cried out with a shocking jolt, her eyes scrunched as she dug her head in the bed again. He watched her body respond to him and listened to her sweet vocals calling out to him. His eyes hardened at the sight of her. She drew out a moan when he cupped her other breast and flicked his tongue on her bud.

“Drake…” She sighed, clinging on to his arms as he groaned at the delicious taste of her skin. Licking her nipple one last time, he moved on to the breast his hand teased. She tried to suppress a yelp when he squeezed her bud with his teeth and pulled, causing her to drop a defeated exhale. “Oh god…” she murmured dazedly.

“Does this please you?” He asked, hovering over her swollen mound. He looked up to capture those innocent eyes of hers, but on her end, his eyes were nowhere near innocent. She saw nothing but overwhelming desire in them, dark and beastly. “Or shall I try something else?” He tilted his head to the side, his dilated eyes staring right back at her. She felt hesitant to answer, but she was so drawn to him. She wasn't entirely intimidated, more like amused. With one blink, she answered both questions in one nod. He smirked. “I bet I'll find another spot down there. You don't mind, do you?”

“Not at all.” She shook her head with a very pleased smile. As she watched him lower down, he placed a kiss on her navel before he trailed to her panty line. He held her lower body down so she would not squirm. She blushed with a silent gasp when he pressed his lips on her seemingly soaked panties, catching his attention to how wet she was. He glanced up to her for a few seconds and sucked on to her, causing her to flush even harder.

“You're so wet,” he said in a whisper, but she didn't hear him say that. Her mind was too occupied with her sensitivity being teased. When he stroked his tongue, he grinned at the sound of her restrained voice. He couldn't wait to unravel her.

Starting with one deep kiss on her thigh, he nipped his way down but slowly. She flinched from a bite he afflicted, followed by a soothing kiss as he held her leg by the back of the knee. He then imprinted more hot kisses on her skin, moving in closer to her throbbing groin that was pleading for his touch again. And she can't deny it herself.

“Drake please…” She whimpered, breaking an eye open while pulling on the comforter. “No more teasing…”

He smirked. “Alright.” He hooked the sides of her panties and pulled one corner at a time. His eyes were glued to her naked body in perfect view. The temptation pulled him in, telling him to do what his heart desired. Her.

He tossed her panties on the floor and spread her legs wide open, her full exposure before him making her madly blush. At that moment, Drake shocked her with a tongue-dive in her wet sex. She heaved a giant gasp as she threw her head back. Her hand whipped to grab his head and held on for dear life as she blew out halted puffs of air. He can't possibly get enough now that he finally tasted where she was most sensitive. And her sweet nectar was insatiable. With an intimate sigh, he ran his tongue on her lips before lapping at her hidden nub. She panted even faster, her mouth gaping wide open as she tried to push his head, but that made him want to pursue her even further.

Throwing both of her legs over his shoulders, he buried his face as he lifted her hips in the air, making her crack a moan. His groans vibrated against her sex, captivated by her rich taste. She shuttered in pleasure as she clutched the comforter over her head. Groping her waist while drinking the juices flowing out of her, he heard her whimper “oh my god” maybe once or twice. She rocked her hips back and forth while she pulled on his hair. She was getting close. He could hear it.

He didn't rest his tongue. Her moaning came out ragged. The pitch of her voice getting higher and higher thrilled him, he couldn't stop. She made the most satisfying sounds he ever heard. She didn't notice him glancing up to her to also watch her movements. It was more erotic than listening to her. Her facial expressions, her huffing chest, her glistening body, everything.

“Ah…!” The tortuous sensation convulsed her body. She was on the verge of coming. Grasping his head with both hands, she wrenched her neck to a hard bent and broke a guttural moan out of her throat.

Drake placed her hips back on the bed, raised his head up and breathed heavily. She too took some deep breaths before letting out contented exhales, relaxing after such an amazing orgasm. Her lustrous eyes looked up to him and saw him licking his lips, plus wiping the remaining nectar off his chin. He daringly stared right back at her as he tasted the content on his fingers, pulling yet another one of his charming smirks that would make any person tremble on their feet.

Standing up again at the end of the bed, Drake reached for his belt, but he paused. He almost forgot something. “Um, [y/n]?” He called her, practically sounding out of breath. “I didn't bring protection with me. Do you by any chance have at least one we can use?” His face blushed for asking her, but it was important to ask just to be safe than sorry, he thought. He was willing to go to a nearby store to buy some if needed.

“Oh… right, yeah I do,” she said before chuckling. She pointed to her dresser behind him. “They're in one of those drawers right there. I think in the top right corner.”

He glanced over his shoulder to the dresser and pulled the drawer open. He moved her socks and underwear around and when he spotted the box in the back as she mentioned, he sighed in huge relief. “Perfect.”

“Thanks for asking,” she said with an acknowledging smile. What a gentleman, she thought.

“It's best to be safe, right?” He returned the smile while unbuckling his belt and dropping his pants, finally able to breathe from constriction, especially for his painfully erect member to spring free.

Watching him pull his legs out of his pants and pick a condom out of the box, she scooted back to her pillows to settle in the extra space. Her new position caught Drake's eye as he looked up. She was sitting up on her hands, seductively posing her legs together with one knee raised as she flashed him an alluring smile. It took him what seemed like a long moment to drink in the wonderfully breathtaking sight of her. He clenched his jaw at the way she bit her lip and tilted her head to the side like she was inviting him over.

“Get over here, sexy,” she said huskily as she beckoned him with a finger. That provoking tone of her voice turned him on, his heart jumped in his chest along with his cock throbbing in response.

He restrained his urgent hands from tearing the wrapper too fast before he rolled the condom on his member. She welcomely spread her legs as he crawled towards her, aiming to kiss and bite those teasing lips of hers. When their lips made contact, he grunted feverishly as she linked her hands behind his head. She tasted the remnants of herself from his mouth and smelled her scent on him mixed with his own.

“Dominate me tonight,” she whispered, her breath wafting on his parted lips. “I need you, Drake…”

In a heartbeat, he knocked her back and devoured her in a hungry, open-mouthed kiss. Completely vulnerable underneath him, she felt his naked torso pressing against hers as he trapped her. Those words she said definitely pulled something out of him. He wasn't even thinking when he attacked her with that kiss. He just couldn't help himself. 

Her lungs felt blocked by the relentlessly-turned kisses. She tried to pull back to breathe, but then he stuck his tongue in her mouth and made her tongue fall into prey. He groaned as he explored the inside of her mouth, drawing out moans of her own in a cascade. She should've been more careful of what she wished for. Now there was possibly no chance of holding himself back. But she was getting into it. She had her hand grasping his shoulder to push him at bay, but she then released her hold and tugged him with both arms to ground her harder.

He winced sharply when she ground her hips against him, teasing his throbbing erection with her wet slick crevice. His hands clawed the bed cover as she moaned in their kiss, plus the reverberations on his lips. The begging ringing in his ears intensified his arousal as their flushed bodies exchanged delicious heat, so pleasurably warm. Growling from the hot intensity burning in his core, he furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to breathe out his nose. If she keeps this up, she could accidentally unleash something bigger than earlier out of him.

She whimpered as he broke their kiss. She missed noticing one of his arms looping underneath her leg, too distracted with him placing sweet kisses on her cheek before he leaned down to her ear, his heavy breathing tickling her sensitive skin. He took in her beautiful scent mixed with sweat and arousal, increasingly turning him on, tempting him to run his tongue on her neck to collect her taste fluids. She shivered out of excitement as she attempted to close her eyes.

“I hear you loud and clear,” he told her in the most seductive voice she ever heard from him. “You make me want you more than anything else.”

Reaching to grab his length with his free hand, he grimaced from its own painful sensitivity as he slightly lifted his body up to align himself with her sex. With one touch, she flinched as she grasped his neck. He pulled himself back and inserted his head past her folds, causing her to gasp.

The sensation hit them both as their moans echoed inside the room. Little by little, Drake slid his length deeper inside her, suppressing yet another groan as he ground his teeth together. She dug her nails in his arm and contracted her crevice around him. He hissed from the tightness, but gradually exhaled as he moved his hips. His pace was steady and gentle, but each time he rocked into her, she'd sharply inhale a quick breath.

As he leaned down to press their foreheads together, he hooked her other leg and bucked against her pelvis with harder thrusts. She gasped again, her mouth gaping open to release quiet exhales. She curled her toes and arched her back as he panted, their breaths mingling before their lips touched.

She melted into their kiss like she was a candle as he opened her mouth wider and kissed her harder. At the same time, she threw her arms around him and pulled him closer, overwhelmed by the heated friction between them as he thrust into her. Much faster than before. And their kiss became so much hotter.

He let go of her legs, one after the other and pressed their chests together to embrace her, his hand grabbing her buttocks as he snaked an arm underneath her. Her released legs wrapped themselves around his waist and sunk him down on her. Her moaning grew louder as he pounded into her. Their lips released and they panted like they were running out of breath.

“Harder, Drake… please…” She trailed off with a tearful look. Drake bit his own lips, dug his fingers into her skin, and ricocheted his hips. The sound of skin slapping on skin and the bed rocking erupted the whole room, but what was much louder was her shattered cry. Drake buried his head into her shoulder, gasping for air while she heaved her chest for another scream threatening to slip out as she widened her mouth.

Cursing under a pleasurable, yet mind-numbing groan, Drake clasped his hand onto the headboard for leverage and shook it violently while slamming his throbbing cock deeper inside of her. Her walls clenched even tighter around him, but that amplified him to the max. She cried from the agonizing, yet electrically lecherous pain sliding in and out of her. She lost her voice for a second before she mewled with her lips shutting together. Her mind was going erratic. She wanted to scream and release everything she held onto, so badly.

She gasped as her eyes rolled back, her body convulsing uncontrollably as she let out a pleasure-induced wail, drowning in another pool of ecstasy. Drake's arm dropped after he finally made his release, groaning from the intoxication coursing through him. Drained, he collapsed on top of her. He hummed contentedly as she brushed her fingers in his hair.

“You're really warm…” He mumbled next to her ear before he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

“So are you,” she whispered back with a genuine smile. She chuckled when he kissed her neck and up to her lips. They were both glowing and in bliss. “You wanna sleep in?”

“And stay like this? Did I just win the lottery?” He teased and made her laugh. “Yeah, I'll stay. Where's your bin?”

She pointed to the side and Drake found the bin next to the bed. As he leaned up from laying on her body, she smoothed her hands on his shoulders and slid them down to his chest, trailing over his black X tattoo. One of them stayed on his right pectoral while the other caressed his six pack. She felt his chest rumble with laughter before he grabbed her hands and placed a sweet kiss on them.

After he cleaned up, he climbed back into bed and wrapped her up in his arms as they snuggled under the covers. A smile played on her lips as she made a relaxed moan, soothed by his body warmth. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

******

She smiled at the floor and bit her lip. Last night was definitely the best night of her life. Everything felt so right and so good. Her eyes wandered to the door, hesitant to open it and look back at Drake, possibly still asleep since she hadn't heard a sound yet. She honestly didn’t know exactly what she was supposed to do at this point.

Reluctantly, she stood from the toilet and took a deep breath. Maybe she should see if he was awake and then ask if he was hungry. That would be a good start, right?

The bathroom door creaked open and she stepped inside her bedroom, peeking at the man in her bed. Still asleep. Thank god, she thought with a sigh in relief. “Oh.” She caught a sight that made her eyebrow arch. Drake’s lying on his back with his chest exposed and the bed sheets blanketed over most of his abdomen. Ogling at the gorgeous man, she exhaled slowly. She can’t believe that she slept with him.

“I should put my clothes on, well the remaining clothes,” she mumbled to herself before taking another step. She found her shorts on the other side of her room, including her bra. Along the way to retrieve them quietly, she took small glances to the man in case he wakes up. So far so good.

Bending down, she grabbed her shorts first. She paused red-faced when she remembered Drake removing them, and then her underwear.

“Good morning.” A deep voice made her snap upright. She wrenched her neck over her shoulder and saw a sleepy grin on his face.

“Oh, um… morning,” she said with a shy smile, tugging the bottom hem of her shirt down, but realized that it was pointless since he saw her completely naked. “How was your sleep?”

He chuckled under his breath as he rubbed his eyes, and she clearly saw a tinge of red on his cheeks. “The best I ever had.”

Her eyes brightened at his answer. She felt her face burn as she glanced at her feet. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before she looked back up to him. Then she covered her mouth and turned away to hide her giggly smile.

“What?” he asked with a strange look.

“It’s nothing, nothing. Um…” she trailed off as she rocked on her feet back and forth, “are you… you um…” she licked her lips and said, “Do you want to get breakfast?”

He gave a soft smile. “Sure, I’d like that.”

"Okay, um, I'll let you get changed and I'll be ready in just a few," she said, aiming towards her closet for fresh new clothes. She heard her bed creak as Drake pushed off the covers, getting out of bed. Sneaking a peek over her shoulder, she watched him pull his boxer briefs up on his lean hips. She quickly retreated before he can catch her gawking at him and she smiled to herself.

After she put on a new outfit and brushed her hair, she picked up her shoulder bag from the floor and searched inside if all of her things were there. Her wallet was gone. She guessed it might've fallen out when she dropped her bag. On her hands and knees, she looked under the bed and found it lying barely a foot away.

"Need any help?" Drake asked. She shifted her eyes to his shoes at the front of her bed.

"No, it's just my wallet. I got it." She grabbed her wallet and sat up on the floor and stashed it in her bag. "Thanks though."

He held out his hand before her and she smiled at him. She took it and let him help her stand up, their hands never let go as they went out to grab a bite to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to give a Kudos and leave a comment to share your thoughts. Should I write more steamy fics for my lovely readers? If you got any ideas, I'm interested to hear them.


End file.
